WWE Raw Story: The Devils Man
by magmon1000
Summary: This is the story of a new wrestlers raise and falls in the WWE, this man will face off against legends and win. He will shock the viewing audience. And most of all he will bring back the attitude that has long since been gone. Please note that this will have actual wrestling, several different story lines and the returns of many great wrestlers. R&R please.
1. Prologue

**WWE Raw Story: ****The Devils Man. **

**Prolouge.**

The Shield were waiting backstage in their Locker Room preparing when they had to go out after Stephanie and Triple H had confronted Daniel Bryan,

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Asked Rolah getting rather restless,

"As long as it takes," Ambrose said leaning back in his chair arms crossed, "really Reigns, you need to be more patient."

"Sorry, just I really want to get back Bryan after he made made us lose after a submission." Roman apologised, Seth on the other hand was busy getting his body armour on, however the light began to quickly flicker,

"Cheap pieces of rubbish." Seth muttered as he finally got his body armour on, soon however the lights went completely out, "Oh great! A power cut!" Seth yelled in anger,

"Calm it Seth," Dean stated, "I'll just turn my phone light on and-"

"What's wrong?" Roman asked,

"My phone won't turn on." Dean stated,

"Is it dead?"

"No I charged it earlER!" He yelled the lasmap part as something grabbed him,

" Dean don't joke aro-" Roman didn't finish as whatever attacked Dean had also attacked him,

"G-guys?" Seth stuttered, he let out a rather un-manly scream as something dragged him off as well.

To the audience watching at home and on the Titatron the lights came back on revealing The Sheild in a sorry state,

Dean's head was trapped in a foldable chair, Roman was spread out on the floor unconscious,

"What in the heck happened there?" Asked a rather stunned Michael Cole,

"Ah don't know," JBL replied sitting next to him at the announcers table, "but what I do know, is that whoever did that is nearly as good at mind tricks as The Undertaker."

"I know what you mean and he also seems to be as brutal as Kane." Cole added.

**Location Change: Triple H's Office.**

"What in the world happened?" Triple H ask the still beaten Shield.

"We've already told you boss, we don't know." Dead said still holding his head, at that point Daniel Bryan came in wearing his entrance clothes,

"You wanted me boss?" Diniel asked, The Shield were about to attack him but Triple H raised his hand ceasing them,

"Yes Daniel, I'm afraid we're going to need to put our confrontation about the belt on hold for now," Triple H explained, "we need to find out who attacked The Shield."

"Your not assuming its me, are you?"

"No Stephanie already told me you two were talking in the Locker Rooms." He stated, then the lights began to flicker and all three Shield members prepared in case of another ambush, but the lights stopped flickering, but not before one the lights exploded raining glass on The Games desk.

"Who's there!?" Yelled Dean getting very angry,

"Your end." Came a deep foreboding voice.

**Sometime later in the ring.**

Triple H and Stephanie were stood inside the ring with each member of The Shield standing near the ropes trying to make safe area,

"Alright," Triple H declated into the mic, "as you all know someone has attacked The Shield caused some injuries, now I'll have you know that I plan to question EVERY Superstar on each brand till I find out who did this, however if the perpetrator would happen to come out and admit who they are and that they did it, they're punishment will not be massively severe, alright!?" he yelled the last part but no one came out, "Fine, it seem I'll-" he was cut of by a loud gong sound coming from the Titatron followed by the lights going out,

"What in the world!?" JBL questioned,

The screen on the Titantron soon changed from the WWE logo to that of twelve priests in brown robs and hoods with a dark purple pentagon in the middle, soon said priest were walking out from the entrance stage, all odd numbered priest were carrying torches hanging from long sticks while all the even numbered priests were carrying dark red books chanting some odd dialect, finally they took positions linning up down the ramp, then two massive fire geyser shot out from the sides of the stage,

"WHO THE HE IS HE!?" Asked Cole as a giant of a man walked out of the entrance,

He was 7'6 at least and was dressed in the same robes as the priest, however his robes were black, he stopped at the top middle of the ramp, he raised his left arm up silencing the priest on that side, then he shut his hand causing fire geysers to go off from where he was standing to the ring, he did the same with his right arm then when both arms were up, he shot them down cause a massive explosion to happen on the stage,

"And who the hell are you?" Triple H asked, he was the only one who hadn't been massively intimidated by the event,

The giant pulled down his hood to reveal a completely red head, a simple brown hair style that was spiked at the front and a pair of horns on the top of his head, "I," he said in his deep intimidating voice, "am The Devil's Man."

**End of Chapter.**

**HOLY COW! I wrote this in one day and yet my main story has taken months and I still haven't updated! But don't worry, I'll up date soon, also if there are any WWE fans reading this, I hope you will enjoy and further more, perhaps down the line I might need OC's. Anyways, see you in a century when I FINALLY decide to update again, TILL NXT TIME!**


	2. The Beginning

**WWE RAW Story: The Devils Man.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

**Monday night Raw: 9th September Monday.**

The man stood there at the top of the ramp before bursting out coughing, "Dammit I really can't do that voice for long." he stated in a slightly lighter voice, it was still deep but not as badly as before,

"Just who are you?" Triple H asked,

"Weren't you listening? I am The Devils Man." He stated,

"I mean who do you think you are attacking The Shield?" Triple H replied,

"Simple I needed to make an impression and I saw no better way then to go after The Shield."

"So what? Do you want a match or something?" Stephanie asked joining the conversation,

"That's only half of it," Devils Man stated, "I want to take down the dictatorship, if you will, that you two have created."

"Oh is that how it is?" Stephanie declared now very angry,

"Yeah it is." he replied,

"Alright then," Triple H said, "Shield clear out." He commanded, The Shield looked at him in shock but the glare he gave told them not to question and they left through the crowd, "Get down to this ring."

The Devils Man complied and walked down the ramp, as he past each air of monks they began walking backstage till he got to the last two, he took off his robe and handed it to the first priest, to reveal a leather long coat which he also removed and handed to to the second priest revealing his well defined muscles of his topless torso causing a lot of women to squeal,

"Sorry ladies I'm already taken." he declared through his mic, he got into the ring and as he did Stephanie got out under third rope,

"BIG SHOW!" Triple H yelled into the mic, soon Crank It Up began and Big Show came down the ramp and climbed over the top rope,

"My first opponent is the Big Show?" Devils Man asked looking at Triple H with a "Are you serious?" look on his face,

"Problem with that?" Triple H asked,

"No, just that your proving my point."

"Fine Big Show will manage the one I choose." Triple H stated, Big Show climbed over the top rope and walked over to the announcers before grabbing a steel chair and placing it by the ring and sat down, "I choose, Kofi Kingston." SOS came on and Kofi came down to the ring.

As he got in the ring he looked up at the 7'6 giant in front of him, he gulped before moving into his signature fighting stance,

"This battle is set for one fall!" Justin Roberts declared his voice coming from the speaker, he was then seen on the Titantron, "Weighing in at 212lbs, Kofi Kingston!" He declared, "And making his wrestling début, Weighting in at 400lbs, The Devils Man!"

Senior referee Michael Chioda came down to call the match, once he entered the squared-circle he asked both Superstars if they were ready, when they both said yes and he told the bell man to ring for the start of the match,

Kofi ran right at T.D.M and jumped at him hopping fore a clothesline but T.D.M grabbed him in a bear hug before falling forward crushing Kofi,

"OH! That's gonna leave a mark!" Michael declared,

He got back up and turned towards the Triple H and Stephanie, he stared at them before grinning and turning around,

He grabbed the now somehow standing Kofi then proceeded to DDT him "Ouch I'm surprised Kofi could ever stand after the last move!" JBL exclaimed,

Devils Man got into a kneeling position and flipped him on his back before doing a twin elbow drop to Kofi's stomach,

He attempted to pick him up to his feet but Kofi countered with a swift punch to the head before giving T.D.M his own DDT, "I think Kofi may be able to turn this around yet." Jerry said,

As T.D.M was down on the mat Kofi ran to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the rope, he was about to jump but T.D.M sat straight up like the Undertaker usually did and stood up turning to Kofi who attempted a cross body block but was caught and dropped to the ground, "Oh spoke too soon." Jerry said scratching his head

As Kofi stood back up straight Devils Man punched in the stomach causing him to double over in pain "Oh boy, I've been on the receiving side of several of those types of punches."

T.D.M proceeded to set him up for either for a powerbomb or piledriver, however he moved Kofi's arms over his back like Triple H did before a Pedigree, "Is he gonna steal the Pedigree?" Lawyer asked,

But instead lifted him for what seemed like a piledriver and came down like he was performing a reverse Tombstone-Piledriver, he went in for the pin and opened his arms out like Kane after using his own Tombstone-Piledriver and easily got the three count,

"The winner, via pinfall, THE DEVILS MAN!" Justin declared, Michael walked over to him and raised T.D.M arm in victory, Michael let Devils Man arm go as T.D.M turned towards the ramp, he crossed his arms across his chest, hands straight, and flung them open launching geysers of fire launching from the two turnbuckles he was facing and up the ramp, he held his hands up high as the crowd ate it up with loud cheers, he turned towards Kofi,

"Oh no! He nots gonna continue is he?" Cole asked

"Kofi's already battered enough!" JBL added, when he got to Kofi he picked him up to his feet, and then raised his left hand up in victory before helping Kofi out of the ring to the doctors at ringside,

"Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima Delta!" Rang out through the speakers as The Shield ran down through the audience towards the square-circle,

Once in the ring Seth ran at T.D.M only to get the man's elbow to his face as he turned around from the ropes, he then grabbed Seth by the throat, Dean attempted to stop him but also got grabbed around the throat ready for a chokeslam, Roman followed up with a spear but it hardly moved the giant, Big Show watched from the sidelines with a dark grin, T.D.M picked the other two Shield members up and chokeslammed them down to the mat, before lifting Roman up for his modified piledriver then sent him down.

"My god!" JBL yelled in shock, "He took down the entire Shield! By himself, I don't know about you two but I'd say we've got a possible new Main Eventer."

T.D.M exited the ring and made it up the ramp as he got to the arena exit and before leaving raised his right hand and brought it down with force setting off the pyrotechnics on the right side before leaving.

**Backstage.**

T.D.M was heading off to his locker room till he past Daniel Bryan, Daniel grabbed his arm and got him to stop, "I saw you take down Kofi and The Shield out there," he said looking up at he taller man, "I've got to admit you did really well out there."

"Coming from the Showstoppers protégé, I'm quite honoured." T.D.M replied,

"Listen I've got an idea for you to get at The Shield." Daniel said with a sly grin,

"And what makes you think I want to get at The Shield?" T.D.M asked,

"Who else would attempt an attack on The Shield if they didn't want to take them on?" Daniel asked,

"OK," T.D.M said nodding his head "what do you have planned?"

"You know how I have a match against Dean tonight?" Daniel asked, T.D.M said he did "Well..."

**End of Chapter.**

**Tune in next time! If your wondering how I'm getting these out faster, it's because I'm continually inspired for these ones, while my Persona 4 Fic, I don't have inspiration for.**

**Anyways, next time find out what Daniel and T.D.M, (The Devil's Man, if you couldn't tell.) have planned for the Shield, please review, I enjoy reading what you guys have to say, see you next time!**


End file.
